


Competitive Streak

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Outed, Porn Video, Sex Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't want to be the only Way brother without a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from [10:32: Length Of A Scandal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/168064) though it can be read as a standalone.

"You know you're really taking the sibling rivalry thing way too far, right?" Frank argues, but Gerard's not listening, he's too busy fiddling with the tripod.

"This is not fucking sibling rivalry, Frank." Gerard manages to get the tripod standing up, but it's completely crooked. Frank grabs it from him distractedly and starts adjusting it _properly_.

"So Mikey having an internet sex tape has _nothing_ to do with you wanting us to fuck on camera?" He challenges, getting the tripod to sit flat with a satisfied noise.

"No, well, yes but... It's not rivalry, like, that video _totally_ raised the stakes. This is so much bigger than the stagegay now, baby - we have to _step up_."

"You are so hot when you're all competitive."

"It's not a competition if we're all on the same side!" Gerard waves a hand, his voice getting preachy. "This is a _statement_ Frankie, think of how much influence it'll have."

"You really want the whole world to see your orgasm face?"

"They've already seen it. They just thought I was pretending." Gerard gives him a wicked grin and Frank has to laugh. As with all of Gerard's ideas this is completely cock-eyed and over-the-top, but as usual, he's totally on board. Plus he gets a sex tape out of it. Win.

Gerard tries to fix the camera to the tripod, but he's never been particularly technical and he starts making huffy noises at it when he can't figure it out. Frank takes the camera off him with a sigh, shouldering him aside. "You're so dense when you're horny." He mutters, concentrating extra hard as he screws the camera down because Gerard's pressed up against his back, all warm and hard and licking his neck. It's distracting enough that he nearly squashes his finger in the tripod release, breath catching in his throat as Gerard's hand slides down to close over the fly of his jeans.

"We're not rolling yet, don't get ahead of yourself." He tries to imbue his voice with some kind of authority, but it comes out all breathy.

"Hurry up." Gerard whispers breathily, squirming against his back and _damn_ Frank's up for it now. His jeans are way too tight all of a sudden. "Want to fuck you." Gerard adds, humping his hips forwards so Frank can feel his hard-on against his ass.

"Woah, wait a second. Why do _you_ get to fuck _me_? This was your idea, I should totally get to top." Frank flips the screen on the camera out and lines it up to point at the bed. Gerard bites down on his ear lobe and Frank loses his train of thought completely, his crotch throbbing hard at the contact. Fucker, Gerard's playing dirty, well he'll show him.

Frank hits the Record button and glances at the screen long enough to see the red light go from flashing to solid, timecode ticking over. When he's checked there's plenty of battery and tape left he grabs Gerard by the wrists and drags him to the bed. He shoves Gerard down onto his back, ignoring the surprised squeal he makes as he climbs on top of him, kissing him hard and Gerard's right into it, shoving his tongue home straight away, one hand sliding down Frank's back to push into his jeans and grab his ass.

Frank humps down on Gerard, angling their bodies so they're side-on for the camera, one hand locked in Gerard's hair, just devouring him. Gerard makes that throat-noise he always makes when he's worked up and Frank swallows it, pushing down on Gerard, pressing his cock hard into his leg.

They barely manage to separate their mouths long enough to get their shirts off, Frank nearly ripping the neck open on his he's moving so fast. Then he's trailing his hands over the pale skin of Gerard's chest, searching out his nipples and scratching fingernails lightly over them. Gerard whines into his mouth and presses his hips up, so needy already and Frank fucking loves it.

He works open Gerard's belt and jeans, getting a hand inside and closing his fingers around Gerard's cock through his underwear. Gerard twitches hard, falling back on the bed, his body arching as a moan bubbles out of him. The way he's writhing under Frank's hands and moaning could be completely a show for the camera except for how he's _always_ like this in bed. He's so responsive and noisy and Frank gets off on it so hard.

Frank grips the waistband of Gerard's jeans and yanks them down. Gerard shimmies to help him get them off and the movement should look ridiculous, the way it makes his cock wave around, but all it does is makes Frank's mouth water and his own jeans feel like they're choking his dick.

He flops forwards between Gerard's legs, rolling onto his side so he can mouth at Gerard's cock hands-free while he struggles to get his own pants open. Gerard moans and wiggles under him and it's so fucking distracting he grunts his frustration into Gerard's crotch as he finally gets his jeans open. He gets them down as far as his thighs and that's good enough, he gets a hand around himself stroking hard, levering himself up onto his knees to blow Gerard properly.

It's not until he's got Gerard in his mouth, hot and hard, smelling like musk and Way when he remembers the camera. Great, now the whole world will get to see him jerk himself while sucking off Gerard. So much for topping and being the authoritative one.

He can't bring himself to care much though, Gerard's making those _really appreciative_ noises, fingers coiling in Frank's hair as he bucks up into his mouth. Frank slides his free hand up the bedspread, clicking his fingers beside Gerard's face because he seriously can't speak right now. Gerard gets the message, thankfully, shoving a tube of lube and a condom into Frank's waiting hand. Not that they need to use condoms, they've both been tested so they can bareback when they want, but Gerard insisted they use one for the video - to set an example to the fans.

Just like he was so insistent they take it slow, so Frank's slicking up his fingers sliding only one into Gerard's ass even though he knows he can take more. Fuck, he could probably take Frank's cock right now he's so turned on. The blow job Frank's giving is getting messy, spit leaking down into the nest of curls at Gerard's crotch as Frank tries to split his focus between sucking Gerard, stroking himself, and sliding his fingers in Gerard's tight, hot ass.

When Frank adds a second finger Gerard groans happily, pulling his knees up to give Frank better access. Frank presses his camera-side leg down onto the bed because it's totally blocking him from the camera and this is a _superior_ blow job he's giving, it needs to be seen in all it's glory. Gerard moans, stroking fingers through Frank's hair and saying "More", probably louder than necessary so it'll be picked up on the camera's mic.

Frank makes a show of adding more lube to his hand before sliding a third finger home and he nearly chokes on Gerard's cock when he bucks up in response. The hand on the back of his head is tight in his hair and Frank's thinking it's about time for him to stop looking like the bitch. He pulls his mouth off Gerard's cock, saliva and precome stretching into a long string between his mouth and Gerard's dick as he does so. Without removing his hand from Gerard's ass, he tugs on Gerard's shoulder until he rolls over, coming onto his hands and knees.

Now that's a fucking sight, he's thinking, staring down at the graceful curve of Gerard's back, leading down to the round globes of his ass with Frank's fingers buried between them. He kneels up behind Gerard, bending his head to lick a stripe right up his spine and Gerard shivers beneath him.

"Please." Gerard groans, still throwing his voice because apparently this is important for their potential viewers to hear. Frank snags the condom between his fingers, ripping it open with his teeth and managing to get it on his cock one-handed because he's a fucking _master_. He even gets more lube out of the bottle to stroke over his cock, all without removing his other hand from Gerard's ass and who cares if he got it all over the bed sheets doing it? He's got skills.

He leans over Gerard, teetering precariously without his arms to balance himself.

"You ready?" He asks, making his voice loud because he's nothing if not co-operative.

"Yes." Gerard nods as he says it, because hey there could be some deaf viewers or people who's speakers are shot. It's all it takes for Frank to slide his fingers out of the warm heat of Gerard's ass, making him moan with loss, but that's okay, now he has an arm to lean on, so he presses himself up against Gerard's back, lining his cock up for entrance. He lowers his head, hair dangling in his face as his mouth finds Gerard's neck, kissing and worrying the skin there as he presses the tip of his dick into Gerard's ass.

Gerard shivers under him, hissing in a breath and groaning it out again. His hips rolls against Frank, pushing him in further and Frank's got to grab Gerard's hip and hold on. Fuck, he's so ready.

"You want this?" he asks, voice grating and raw. Gerard's shaking now and from what Frank can see of his face he's half out of his mind already.

"Give it to me." Gerard demands, panting and rocking back against Frank again. Frank's hand on his hip guides the motion further, pulling Gerard back onto his dick as he pushes his hips forwards. It's not slow, but it's not fast either and the moment he's all the way in Frank lets out a sigh, knowing he's got the most stupid blissed out look on his face and he can't even bring himself to care.

Gerard twists around, grabbing a handful of Frank's hair and kissing him awkwardly. When their lips separate Gerard turns to face forwards again, dropping down onto his elbows and pressing his ass back against Frank and that's it, that's fucking _it_. Frank has to move _now_.

He thrusts forwards slowly, reaching his hand around to stroke Gerard's cock with still-slick fingers and Gerard makes a choked noise, shoving back on his dick harder as he does. Fuck, he loves Gerard like this, all liquid-boned and needy, he's so completely without artifice when they're fucking and the idea that he can share this with the faceless thousands warms Frank from the inside in a stupidly weird way.

Frank adds a twist to his hand movement and Gerard starts moaning non-stop. He's pushing back on every thrust and Frank knows he's getting close. He speeds his strokes further, firming his grip on Gerard's cock as he feels it, quivering all up Gerard's body where they're pressed together tight and sweat-slick. The vibrations of Gerard's moans rumbles under his chest, his hips twitching back against him, ass tightening around Frank's cock like a hand squeeze.

"Oh _fuck_." He moans into Gerard's ear. For one mad moment his internal check voice reminds him he shouldn't be swearing on camera before he remembers they're basically making hard core porn, so he's pretty sure any viewers can handle a curse word or two. "Fuck, Gerard." He mutters into Gerard's ear, which makes Gerard tilt his head toward Frank reminding him "Louder", quietly before adding "Harder" loudly and for the camera.

Frank's not one to disappoint, he quickens his strokes, ramming into Gerard and moaning. "Fuck, Gerard." Loud enough the neighbors probably hear it. He claws a hand down Gerard's chest, biting at his neck and stroking him as fast as he can with his other hand. Gerard starts to buck under him, keening noisily and desperately as his hips shudder back to meet Frank's thrusts.

"Fuuuuck." Gerard's moaning, Frank swipes his fingers over the head of Gerard's cock on the next stroke and that's it, Gerard's coming, moaning loud and bucking and twitching under Frank, his fever infecting Frank as his ass squeezes around Frank's cock.

Frank starts grunting, "Fuck, _fuck_ Gerard." His hips spasming forwards arhythmically as his release crashes down on him. All he can do is clutch Gerard close as his hips stutter out his orgasm, his face an agonized grimace of pleasure as he groans and releases inside Gerard.

Gerard's elbows give way as the full weight of Frank flops down on him, they lie smushed into the bed and each other, panting heavily for a while, until Frank can gather enough energy to pull out and dump the condom in the trash.

Gerard makes a happy noise and rolls onto his back. Frank flops down beside him and they start necking, lazy and slow, Frank's fingers trailing over Gerard's belly, slick with sweat and his release. When they finally break the kiss, Gerard strokes two fingers down Frank's cheek, smiling up at him giddily. Frank can't help but smile back, shooting his glance to the side to wave politely at the camera.

***

"So did we break the internet yet?" Gerard asks, wandering into the study wearing batman pajama bottoms and only one sock.

Frank's on the couch staring widely at his laptop. "Holy fuck."

"What? What?" Gerard rushes over to crawl up beside him and peer at the screen. "The Christians aren't sending a lynch mob already are they?"

"So. Much. Better." Frank states, turning the computer to face Gerard and there's a whole lot of naked, inked flesh writhing on the screen.

"That's not us." Gerard states blankly, staring hard.

"I know." Frank grins gleefully. "See what we did?"

"That's… that's…"

"Zacky and Syn. I _know_." Frank bounces excitedly, nearly dislodging the laptop as he rushes to tell Gerard the rest. "The best part is this - " He points at the screen gleefully, "Is live streaming. Right now. Fuck Gee, they are taking _requests_ on what they should _do to each other_."

"No way. Why didn't _we_ think of that?" Gerard's face creases into a frown.

"Oh can you stop being so fucking competitive and just _enjoy the fucking man-porn_ already?" Frank gives his shoulder a shove, beaming a completely hyperactive smile at Gerard until he finally relents and smiles back.

"Okay, fine. I get it, not a competition." He refocuses on the screen, curling closer to Frank and licking his lips. He nudges Frank's shoulder, pointing at the keyboard. "They should totally sixty-nine. Request that."

Frank grins widely and sends the message.

 

end


End file.
